The End of the World as we know it
by rubbachikin
Summary: It is THE END! What will everyone do? Nobody knows...
1. Chapter 1

THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT 

Prof. Trelawney has predicted The End. The wizarding world is in an uproar. Things are being chucked, bandaged, deep fried, melted, molted, dug, digged..etc. In other words, uproar.

How will Voldemort cope with this destruction, WHAT IN THE HECK IS HE GOING TO DO! How can he kill Harry Potter if the world goes KAPLOOEEE? Find out NOW.

It is a lonely miserable and unhappy day, as it should be seeing THE END is near.

Everyone is moping around like a bunch of mopers on moping tablets. Then again, if anyone was to be seen with a happy or slightly happy expression on their face, they would be shot. So, alas, occasionally on the street you passed by a few dead people, which usually only made you sadder and mopier than you already were.

Even Voldemort, who was glad to have made the top ten list of the criminally insane, was still sad. In fact, he wasn't even up to his usual planning- how- to- kill- random- people- on- the- street moods. Which, seeing as this is Voldemort, is QUITE unusual.

BUT SUDDENLY AN IDEA STRUCK! (Crowd applauds as this doesn't happen too often)

Seeing as this was THE END and he had absolutely NO time for anymore planning, he would dress up like a muggle, find Harry Potter, DANCE! (Crowd: what the heck does this story have to do with CONGO DANCING?) Ahem…as I was saying, by Congo dancing Voldemort could confuse Harry Potter which might be just enough to finish him off….

There is only 1 day left until The End….Will Voldemort carry out his plan? We shall see…


	2. Chapter 2

The end Part II

Asy'all know, Voldemort is attempting to go out of his way and Congo dance for Harry, therefore distracting Harry and being able to kill him sooner. Is he SUCCESSFUL? Or NOT?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muhahahahahahaha" says Voldemort in his evil cackily Voldemort way. He has just discovered a good use for smuggle technology. How he ever lived without this junk he had no idea. Anyway, with this new exciting muggle technology, our dear friend Voldemort was able to search, "Congo dancing" on Google.

Soon after, Voldemort is all set to go, seeing as he has his Congo outfit and Congo groove…

-Voldemort spots Harry and approaches him-

Voldemort: Boo!

_Begins Congo Dance: la la la cha cha cha congo congo congo etc._

Harry Potter: Huh?

Voldemort points his wand at Harry and shouts…

CONGO! (this is an error, seeing as voldemort meant to KILL Harry. Voldemort, however, doesn't realize what he has done, as he is too caught up in Congo spirit.)

_**BZZAP**_

Harry Potter: EEK!

_A few minutes later the dust began to clear away_

Harry Potter: Ha ha sucker! I'm still alive!

Voldemort: Your arm is missing!

Harry Potter: Oh? That? It's just a minor flesh wound!

Voldemort: (light bulb goeson in head- Ding! ) Shouts:

CONGO!

CONGO!

CONGO!

(Thump!) Voldemort has still failed to kill Harry, but he has managed to remove all his limbs.

Harry Potter: I'm not quite dead yet!

Voldemort: hmm.. _Scratches head_ _walks away in confusion pondering what he did wrong. As you see, he has still failed to realize he shouted Congo! instead of Avada Kedavra_

Harry Potter: "Come back here! I'll bite you to death!

END OF WORLD:

59,58,57,56,55,54,53,52,51,50,49,48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41,40,39,38,37,36,35,34,33,32,31,30,29,28,27,26,

25,24,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…

0!

End

**_BOOM!_**

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

After The End 

Just as the world blew it self to smithereens, yes it really did happen, people on Earth were so shocked they just blasted away into who knows where. Quite literally, actually, we are still trying to track where our limbless hero went to. Ah! Herehe is…….Degobah?

1 second folks, this can't be right.

Narrator- Are you sure this says Degobah?

Attorney- Yes.

Narrator- Degobah. D-e-g-o-b-a-h

Attorney- Yes, I think that's how you spell it.

Narrator- I see, I get the picture.

Ok, sorry about that, and now we get back to our story.

Degobah!

Our hero, Harry Potter, limbless and dumbfounded, divebombed straight into the lovely creature infested, murky swamp of Degobah.

We now call him Bob.

Luckily, Yoda came out of his hut at that exact moment in time, and saw a body and head floating around in the water. He started pointing and screaming wildly. So much for the "Luckily" at the beginning of this sentence.

Narrator- Yoda! Pull yourself together man.

Yoda (pointing and screaming) - Anakin!

Narrator- Yes, I see the similarities, but that happens to be Bob.

(Yoda sighs in relief and ceases to scream and point)

Narrator- Good, back on track

What will happen to Yoda and Bob on Degobah?


End file.
